Cleaning the Apartment
by darkmistresstoff
Summary: SPOILERS** one of the events following Endgame. Artemis goes to clean out her apartment and finds something she never expected to find.


Artemis slipped the key into the lock. It clicked as the tumblers inside turned to release the hold that kept the apartment safely shut up. The apartment that held more memories than she was sure she could handle. She paused with her hand on the cool metal door knob. It had been weeks since she had stepped foot in her little apartment. She had come to grab the essentials and the dog. That was it. She took a deep breath.

A hand rested on her forearm. "Artemis, are you sure you're ready?"

Determined, Artemis opened the door to the dark living room. "I have to M'gann. It's time."

A wave of dizziness caught her as she walked through the doorway. Bracing herself on the door frame she took three deep breaths.

"Artemis?" M'gann's brown eyes filled her view.

"I'm fine. It just… it smells like him."

M'gann's brows knitted together.

"Please don't ask me if I'm sure if I can do this. I can. I need to."

M'gann nodded. "Where should we start?"

Artemis looked around the dark and deserted apartment. I guess the bedroom. Can you bring the boxes?"

"Sure."

As M'gann levitated the number of cardboard boxes they had brought into the apartment Artemis slowly walked to the bedroom. As she went she ran her fingers over every piece of furniture, stirring the dust there.

The light flicked on in the bedroom with a low hum. "We never did get that fixed," she mumbled, smiling as she recalled Wally trying to fix it himself.

Artemis felt M'gann approach her from behind. "Where do you want me to start?"

"You take the closet; I'll start on the dresser."

Quietly the two girls began the task of tossing clothing in boxes. They worked in silence, neither sure of what to say or whether to speak at all. Artemis knew M'gann was paying close attention to her. She had been worried about her cleaning out the apartment since Artemis had suggested it.

Shaking off the light touches of comfort M'gann sent to her mind, Artemis opened the bottom drawer. Inside she found the three pairs of jeans Wally had owned. Delicately she lifted them from the drawer and into a box. She continued to the next two drawers, focusing extra hard on refolding the clothes before placing them in the box. Distracted, she jumped at a snort from the other side of the room. She turned and saw M'gann holding up a baggy bright red sweater.

"Um, what is this?" M'gann turned the sweater around, revealing the gaudy front. Artemis couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it. The front was covered with jingle bells, felt snowflakes, and a huge Christmas tree in the center.

"That was a Christmas present from Wally's mother. She thought it was cute. He wore it for Christmas dinner just to make her happy," Artemis' smile faded slightly at the memory of his face when he had laid eyes on the sweater. Only she had seen the flash of horror in his eyes. All his parents saw was overwhelming thanks. "Wally really cared about his mother," she whispered.

M'gann frowned and placed the sweater in the box she was filling. "He really cared about everyone."

Artemis closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. She refused to cry. No matter what happened that day, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry. She had had enough crying the last few weeks. Honestly she didn't know that she even had tears left in her to cry with.

"Artemis..?"

"I'm a little thirsty," she lied. "Would you mind getting me a glass of water?"

"Of course!" M'gann rushed out of the room.

Artemis took a sigh of relief. She needed some space to focus.

Moving on to the top drawer, she opened it to see socks and underwear staring up at her. The first pair was covered with the Flash logo. She had bought them for Wally at his last birthday as a joke. He had worn them almost every day since. Quickly she tossed the underwear into the nearest box along with a pile of socks.

One pair missed and clunked as it hit the ground. Curious, she knelt down to pick it up. Through the fabric she felt a hard cube of something. Lowering herself to the ground she pulled the mystery object out. In her hand she held a small forest green jewelry box. Confused, she opened it; to find a gold ring with a small diamond protruding from it.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted ice or not so I put a little in. The fridge is disgusting by the way. I've never seen so much food!" M'gann said, walking towards her

Artemis remained silent, unable to find her voice.

"Artemis? Are you OK?" M'gann rushed to her side, the glass of water forgotten. "What's….wrong…?"

M'gann's voice trailed off as she saw the ring Artemis held. "Oh," M'gann breathed, grief washing over her as she processed what this meant.

Artemis turned slowly to look up at her friend. Tears had started to fall down her face. As much as she tried to hold them in, as much as she was convinced she couldn't cry anymore; she couldn't hold in the weight this little box contained.

"Oh Artemis, I'm so sorry," M'gann whispered, falling to her knees and pulling Artemis into her arms.

In the closeness and warmth of her friend's hug, Artemis lost any remaining control she had on her tears. Freely they began to fall, painful sobs wracking her body. Once again she felt her world falling apart around her. Just as she had that day at the North Pole when Wally hadn't been there to greet her; that day when she felt her heart dissipate into nothing.


End file.
